St Ann of Sacred Heart
by misspopular1
Summary: What if Rick, Kate, Javier, Lanie, Kevin and Jenny met in elementary school? How everything started
1. Prologue

"Come on, you guys. The bus is coming." A girl with dark brown hair pulls back with a headband in a blue polo and buckle scooter skirt called from the doorway.

"We're coming, Karen." Another girl with her hair in a ponytail and wearing a peplum blouse under a blue jumper, rush down the stairs with a backpack on her back and a small boy wearing a shirt and clip-on tie and chino pants following. "Mom was fixing up his hair."

Karen smooths the boy's hair. "Ugh, I told Mom Kevin's hair is fine."

The young boy bends down to tie his shoes. "Do we have to go to Catholic school?"

"Afraid so." The girl puts her around him. "Why did Mom signs us up to go there?"

"Come on, Stacey. You know why."

"Doesn't she know that Kevin is afraid of nuns? Remember that scary hornet incident Frank did to him at church when Sister Agatha wasn't looking?"

Just then, the school bus stops in front of them.

"Oh, don't remind him." Karen looks at Kevin, hiding in Stacey's arm. "Sister Agatha was mad at him, Sisters Gloria and Alice had to carry Kevin to the infirmary."

Stacey gently pushes Kevin up the stairs. "Let's go."

He goes up and down the aisle to an empty seat as his sisters walk to a seat behind him.

"Sure you're gonna be okay, Kev?

"I don't know about this."

"You're gonna be fine. It's your first day of Pre-k."

"I know, but what if I don't know anyone?"

"Don't worry. I bet there are gonna be a lot of kids in class."

As the bus pulls away, Kevin puts on his seatbelt and looks out the window, thinking about what his sisters said.

"I hope they're right." He thought just as the bus stops in front of an apartment and a small Hispanic boy about his age giving his mom a hug, and goes on the bus.

"Hey, is this seat taken?" Kevin turn to the boy, dressed in an Oxford shirt and blue front flat trill pants.

"Oh, no, you can sit here." Kevin replied as he took his backpack off the seat for the boy to sit. "I'm Kevin Ryan."

"Hey, Kevin, I'm Javier Esposito." The boy puts his seatbelt on. "Your first day today too?"

Kevin nodded. "Yeah, you?" Javier shakes his head yes. "Behind us, those are my sisters, Stacey and Karen."

"Really? My mom's expecting a child, and I hope it's a boy so I can teach him how to catch a football or a fly ball." Javi said as the bus pulls away.

"What if it's a girl?"

"Then I'm gonna protect her and keep her safe."

Kevin smiled as he and Javier continued their conversation all the way to school.

-meanwhile-

A little girl with long brown hair wearing a pleated dress takes a sip of her milk and hands it back to her mom as her dad puts her backpack on her back.

"Katie, are you nervous?"

The girl looks up. "Yes. I don't know if I can do this."

Her mother kneels down. "Honey, you're gonna be fine. You'll make new friends."

"But what if I don't?"

"Trust us, sweetie. It's the first day." Her father smoothed her hair.

"Come on, Jim. Time to go."

"Be good, Kate."

Kate gives her parents a hug. "Okay, bye, guys." After she lets go, she turns and run to St. Ann of Sacred Heart in Queens, NY.

Standing in front of the door, she took a deep breath. "Here I go." She grabs the door handle and pulls open the door, when the school bus stops in front of the school.

"So, my nickname's Kev, which is short for Kevin." Kevin said as he and Javier climb off the bus.

Javier puts his backpack on his shoulder. "Wow. My parents called me Javi, which is short for Javier also."

"I knew Kevin would make a friend on his first day." Stacey looks at her little brother as she and Karen follows.

Karen sees Kate struggling to pull the door. "Need some help?" She asks as she opens the door.

"Thanks, I'm Kate Beckett." Kate looks up.

"Hey, Kate, I'm Karen and this is my sister, Stacey."

"You're starting Pre-k, too?"

"Yes, but I'm little nervous."

Stacey gives her a smile. "Don't be. Why don't you meet our brother, Kevin, over there?" She points to Kevin talking to Javier. "He's also in Pre-k and could use a friend."

Kate walks over to the boys. "Excuse me? I'm Kate Beckett."

"Hey, Kate, I'm Javier Esposito."

"And I'm Kevin Ryan."

Karen calls over to them. "Come on, you three."

The three little kids ran over to the building.

-Inside the school-

Kevin, Javier, and Kate walk over to room 137, together, and go in the classroom.

"Come on; let's put our stuff in the closet." Kate walks over to the coat cupboard and the boys follow. The three of them put the backpacks on the hooks when three other kids about four years old walk over to them.

"Excuse me? That's our hooks!" One of them, a boy with short medium blond hair, said with his arms folded.

"Really, because I don't see your names on the hooks when we got here." Javier, taking his stuff out of his backpack, replied.

"So, you didn't see our stuff above it?" Another boy points the cupboard about the hooks.

Kate, gathering her notebooks, zips up her backpack. "No, it was empty when we got here."

"Well, we were in here first, so this is ours." A girl with black hair pushes Kevin into the wall.

"Ow!" Kevin rubbed his head as Kate and Javier helps him up.

"What gives?"

"Will Sorenson, Megan Dimly, Scott Martinez, what are you three doing?" A nun, a middle-age woman in her 20s, walks over to the cupboard.

"What's wrong with Kevin?" Kate notices Kevin hiding behind Javier.

"He's scared of nuns."

"I want you three over to my desk." The nun looks at the four-year olds as they walk away and the nun turns to Javier, Kate and Kevin. "You three okay?"

"Yeah, we're okay." Kate replies as she picks up her stuff.

"Okay, well, how about you three go to a table and class will begin?" The nun gives them a smile.

"Okay." The three of them collect their supplies and go to an empty table.

"Okay, kids. I'm Sister Abigail. Welcome to Pre-k 137." The nun stood in front of the class. "I want each one of you to come up and introduce yourself."

Kate stood up first and took a deep breath. "My name is Kate Beckett, I'm three years old, I like to read and spend time with my parents." She sat back down as Javier gets up next.

"My name's Javier Esposito, but my nickname is Javi, I'm three years old, I like to play sports with my dad, and my mom is having a baby." The class stood in awe as Kevin stand up.

"My name is Kevin Ryan, Kev is my nickname, I'm three also but turned four, I like to travel with my family and play the piano." Kevin sat down as a couple of students continued to introduce themselves as he, Kate and Javier listen on.

-Recess-

During recess, Kate and Javier look at Will, Megan and Scott inside the classroom, writing in their notebooks.

"I can't believe Sister Abigail made them stay in for pushing Kevin, on the first day." Kate climbs up the stairs to the slide.

Javier slides down. "Well, they deserve it. And I hope Kevin is alright."

"Look, there he is."

Kate and Javier ran over to the swings.

"Hey, guys. Sure you remember my sisters."

"Hey, Stacey, hey, Karen."

"Hey, you two." Karen waved.

Stacey twirls her ponytail with her finger. "So, we heard what happened to you guys."

"Yeah, unfortunately Kevin got hurt."

"We noticed." Karen rustles with her brother's hair. "So, do you know anything about recess?"

"No, what do you do?" Kevin raises an eyebrow.

"Come on, we'll push you on the swings." Stacey stands behind the swings as Kate, Kevin and Javier sat on the swings and she and Karen give them a push.


	2. Kindergarten

A year later, Kate Beckett, now 4 years old, was putting her backpack together after getting up for her first day of Kindergarten. After putting her notebook in her bag, there was a knock on her door.

"Katie, are you ready?" Her mother called from behind the door.

"In a minute. I'm putting my folders in my bag." Kate did so, close her backpack and open the door. "Now I'm ready."

"Okay, then. Let's go."

Kate and her mother went down the stairs towards the door.

-meanwhile-

At his apartment, 5-year-old Kevin Ryan was tying his dress shoes as Karen came in his room.

"Hey, Kevin, You ready for Kindergarten?" She asks, picking his backpack.

Kevin puts on his watch. "Yeah, I can't wait to see Kate and Javier."

Stacey comes in. "Come on, guys. Breakfast is on the table."

"Okay."

Karen, Stacey and Kevin head out of the room.

-Other side of town-

Eating his breakfast, 4-year-old Javier Esposito checks the time on his watch.

"_Donde esta papi?_"

"He probably left for work. But he said good luck on your first day." His mom said while doing the dishes.

"Okay."

Javier gets up from his seat, picks up the empty bowl and cup and carries them to the sink.

"Need any help _mami_?

"No, not necessary. Now, go finish getting ready for school." She takes the dishes as Javier picks up his backpack.

On his way to the door, he stops to look at his 7 month old baby sister, Maria Camille Esposito, in her playpen. _"__Hola, __hermanita__. __Tengo que ir__à la escuela__y yo te__echo de menos."_ He leans over, gave her a kiss as she giggles and leaves for the door.

-On the way-

After getting in the car, Kate looks out the window as her mom pulls out.

"Mommy, is kindergarten like Pre-k?"

"No, kindergarten is much different from Pre-k. Kindergarten is when you learn much more. You get to read, learn the alphabet, paint or color, play house, even count. Pre-k is when you start coming to school. You understand, sweetie?"

"Yes, Mommy, now I do."

-outside-

Waiting for the bus, Kevin was feeling a bit nervous.

"Something wrong, Kevin? You're shaking like a jackrabbit." Stacey looks at him.

"I'm just nervous. I mean, Sister Abigail was nice in Pre-k, but what is the teacher for Kindergarten isn't?"

Karen places her arm around him. "I'm sure this new teacher is fun, unlike Sister Agatha." The name made the three siblings shuddered.

"Oh, here comes the bus."

As the bus pulls in, Karen, Stacey and Kevin got on.

-during the wait-

Outside his apartment, Javier spots a dark-skinned girl with black hair put into pigtails wearing a pique polo dress, Mary Janes, and carrying a backpack on her back, walking with a petite woman across the street towards him.

"Excuse me?" Javier turns to the girl with the woman. "Hi, is it okay if I sit here?"

"Yeah, sure." The girl sat next to him. "Are you new in town? I'm Javier Esposito, but you can call me Javi."

"I'm Lanie Parish, and this is my mom. We just moved here from Paterson, NJ over the summer." The girl smile as Javier's mom comes out.

"Oh, hello. I'm Teresa Esposito. I'm Javier's mother. You must be the new neighbors."

The woman shakes her hand. "That's right. I'm Arlene Parish. And this is my daughter, Lanie."

"Oh, there's the bus. Just wait till you meet my friend Kevin. He's a great kid." Javier gets up and picks up his backpack.

"Okay, I gotta go, Mom." Lanie gives her mom a hug.

"See you later." Arlene lets her go.

"You too, Javi." Teresa gets a kiss from Javier.

"Bye mom."

"_Adios, mami._"

Javier takes Lanie's hand and climbs on the bus.

"Hey, Kevin. There's someone I want you to meet." He lets go of Lanie's hand, offers her a seat next to him and Kevin and sat next to Kevin. "This is Lanie; she's the new girl in town."

"Hey, Lanie. I'm Kevin Ryan." He offers his hand and Lanie shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Kevin. I'm Lanie."

"Lanie lives across from me." Javier turns to Kevin as the bus pulls away.

Kevin looks at Lanie, then back at Javier. "So, you're gonna show her around?"

"Maybe."

-Outside of school-

At St. Ann of Sacred Heart, Kate's mother dropped her in front of the door.

"You're gonna be okay, now?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Kate hugs her mother's neck.

"Good luck, Katie."

Her mother smiles as she watches her daughter ran over to the doors.

Kevin, Javier and Lanie get off the bus just after it pull up to the building.

"So, Lanie, do you have a nickname?"

"Well, no. I just go by Lanie."

Karen and Stacey ran past them towards the door.

"Karen, you almost bump into Kevin!"

"Me? You're the one who was trying to race your classmates!"

Kevin hides his face in embarrassment and groaned. "Those two girls arguing are my sisters."

"Look, there's Kate!" Javier points at Kate, looking at the bulletin board.

Kate turns to see Kevin, Javier and Lanie coming in. "Hey, guys. Is this a new student?"

"Yeah, this is Lanie Parish. She just moved into town over the summer." Javier gestures Lanie over.

"Hi, I'm Kate Beckett. Are you finding everything ok?"

Lanie looks around. "Well, so far I haven't seen the entire school yet, but hopefully I will. I'm supposed to find room 245 now."

"Oh, it's right down the hall. Come on."

Kevin, Kate, Javier and Lanie headed down the hall towards their class.

-Down the hall-

As they reached their classroom, Kevin, Kate, Javier and Lanie were about to head inside when Kate bumps into a boy who was running to the room.

"Hey! Will you watch where you going?"

"Hey yourself, if you weren't in…" The young boy stops to look at Kate as she looks up at him.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there."

"No, it was me. I was rushing to make it to class."

Kevin, Javier and Lanie help them up and pick up the boy's things.

"You guys okay?"

The boy, wearing a short sleeve polo under a dark blue blazer, double knee pleated pants, and Oxford shoes, dusted himself up and gather his stuff from Kevin and Javier. "Yeah, I guess I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Actually, that was me." Kate handed him his backpack.

"I'm Rick Rogers, just moved here from L.A." The young boy offered his hand.

"I'm Kate Beckett, nice to meet you. This is Kevin Ryan, Javier Esposito, and Lanie Parish." Kate shook Rick's hand.

A nun, a woman in her early 20s, peered out the door. "Come on, kids. Let's continue the introductions inside."

"Okay."

-In class-

As they got ready for class, Rick, Kevin, Javier, Kate and Lanie put their backpacks on the hooks, found their desks and organized their supplies.

"Hello, children, I'm Sister Jaclyn. Welcome to Kindergarten." The nun greets the class with a smile. "Let's begin with introductions from each student."

Rick stood up from his chair and said, "My name is Rick Rogers, but my real name's Richard, I'm 5 years old, and I recently moved from L.A. I like to read, and my favorite show is General Hospital."

Kate took a deep breath and got up after Rick. "My name is Kate Beckett, I'm 4 years old, I love to read, and bake something with my mom."

Javier stands up after Kate. "My name is Javier Esposito, I'm 4 years old, I have a baby sister, and I like playing sports with my dad."

When Javier was done, Kevin got up. "My name is Kevin Ryan, I'm 5 years old, I have two sisters, and I play the piano."

After Kevin sat down, it was Lanie's turn. "My name is Lanie Parish, I'm 4 years old, I just moved from Paterson, N.J., I have a brother or sister coming soon, and I love to dance."

When she was finished, other students got up to speak up.

-Lunchtime-

At lunch, Rick, Kate, Javier, Lanie, and Kevin grab their lunch bags and sat on a bench near the window.

"So, Rick, what's L.A. like?" Kate asked, taking a bite of her turkey sandwich.

"It's not really that big. My mom is an actress, maybe you heard of her, Martha Rogers?"

Lanie choke on a fruit punch and Javier patted her on the back. "Thanks. Your mom is Martha Rogers? My dad is a fan of her work."

"Yeah, well, she wanted a new fresh start so that's why we moved to NY."

"Wow. That's good." Javier takes a taco cup and bites it. "Hey, Kev, why are your sisters arguing?"

"I don't know, but they were fine before school started." Kevin munches on a grilled chicken sandwich.

Rick look sad as he chump on an apple slice. "Sometimes I wish I had a brother or sister, but I didn't know my dad."

"You didn't?" Kate faces him as he shook his head no. "Oh, sorry."

"No, it's okay. Because my mom said he was a great man when they met."

"Wow." Kate, Kevin, Javier and Lanie look in awe.

"Hey, Lanie, when did you learn how to dance?"

"When I was 2, my dad signed me up for ballet, and it inspired me to become a prima ballerina."

"Cool. My mom told me the best thing to learn to dance is by listening to music." Javier put his empty container in his bag.

"You can dance?"

"Yeah, wanna see?"

Lanie gets up from her seat, takes Javier's hand, and he gave her a salsa demonstration with a spin, a turn and lastly, a dip.

"Okay, students, time to head back inside." Sister Jaclyn called out.

Rick, Kate, Kevin, Javier and Lanie grab their lunch bags and head inside.

-Playtime-

During playtime, Javier and Lanie were painting when Sister Jaclyn came by to the art easels.

"I'm really impressed by your dance during lunch, you two." She gives them a smile and walk over the reading area.

Lanie turn to Javier. "How did you learn how to dance?"

"This may sound silly, but my mom said that she put on Latin music before I was born."

"Oh, and then she taught you how to dance?"

"Yeah."

Javier gave Lanie a smile before turning back to his painting and Lanie draws a small heart.

-After school-

Outside, Kevin, Rick, Kate, Javier and Lanie sat on the steps, waited for the bus to come.

"So, Lanie, how you like school so far?" Kate asked while shielding her face.

"It's going good, I'm even glad I met you guys."

"Really, because I heard Javier likes you." Rick puts a book he read in his backpack.

Javier turns around. "What? Where did you hear that?"

Kate twirls her ponytail in her finger. "I'm not telling, but someone mention it before we left."

Javier spun around to face Kevin. "What? I saw you looking at her during our reading lessons."

"So?"

"So, that means you really like her."

Javier rolled his eyes and groaned. "Say anything else and you're dead." he warned.

"Ooh, that's gonna scare me." Javier fixes a glare before Kevin murmured. "From the boy who's beginning to blush around her."

"That's it!" Javier growls before running after Kevin, screaming. "Get back here!"

"I better break them up." Rick goes after the two.

"Okay, so we shared a book during reading, but you think he likes me?" Lanie looks at Kate.

Kate shrugged. "Well, it's probably a friendly like."

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

The girls laughed as the boys ended running around them.


	3. Happy Halloween

A month passed by and Kevin, Javier, Rick, Kate and Lanie were busy making paper pumpkins, ghosts and cats for their class fall party. Their classmates were scattered around the room, hanging Halloween pictures of haunted houses and witches on brooms, coloring and decorating Halloween theme sheets and making trick or treat bags.

"Kate, can you pass me the black crayon?" Lanie was almost finishing with her cat.

"Sure. I like the purple collar on your cat." Kate passes her the crayon.

Kevin, Rick and Javier start putting up their decoration.

"So, what are you gonna be for Halloween?" Rick tapes up a ghost on the window.

Kevin hands Javier a paper jack-o'-lantern. "I'm gonna be a firefighter."

"That's nothing. I'm gonna be a vampire."

"What about you, Rick? Who you gonna be?"

"A knight."

Lanie and Kate came up with their paper decorations.

"A brave knight?" Kate tries to reach the wall with her cat.

Rick lifts Kate up by his shoulders. "Yeah, I think so. What about you two?"

"Hold up, you two. I think you kids need some adult help." Sister Jaclyn takes Kate's cat and tapes it up.

"Thanks." Kate gets down from Rick. "Anyway, I'm gonna be a witch."

"I'm gonna be a fairy princess." Lanie hands her cat decoration to Sister Jaclyn.

"Sounds like you kids are gonna be cute wearing your costumes. In the meantime, why don't you clean up your desks and go over to the carpet?"

"Okay." Kate, Rick, Kevin, Javier and Lanie head towards their desks.

-meanwhile-

After cleaning up, Kate, Kevin, Javier, Rick and Lanie sat on the beanbags, looking at the 'All about Me' posters they did in September.

"I remember this one. My mom had helped me with the shapes for my poster." Kate points at a blue and white poster with hearts, stars, and flowers, and the words 'All about Me' and her name. Apparently, her poster states that she has brown hair and brown eyes, she loves to read, likes skating, her favorite food is pizza, her friends are Kevin and Javier, she has a cousin who is like a sister, and she's very happy.

Lanie rest her head back. "I like that, as much as I like mine." Her poster is black with a pink border around, with pictures of her from when she was a baby to now, stickers, and three cards showing her favorites, likes and who she is. One card with the words 'About Me…' reads: 'I was born in NJ, I'm the oldest, I have brown eyes, I'm having a baby brother or sister, My birthday is November, I have a dog name Ashlee, I love to make people smile and laugh, I'm a great dancer, and I have a big heart.', another reads: 'I (love) to: dance, swim, play with my friends, watch movies, and dress up.', and third reads: 'My favorite… colors are purple, red, and pink, food is spaghetti and meatballs, TV show is Sesame Street, toys are my stuff bunny and ball, and treat is cookies.', with three pictures of her above. With her pictures are labels attract to them, one picture of her as a baby has the words 'me as a baby', another of her as a princess reads 'I love to dress up', the third picture of her dress all fancy states 'I love tea parties', the fourth of her on her mom's tummy says 'my brother or sister inside my mommy', the fifth is her family, the six is her dog Ashlee, and the last picture is her dance portrait that said 'I love to dance'.

"Guess I'm not the only one with brown eyes." Javier places his arms around Lanie and Kevin, while looking at his blue and green poster, with his name and the words 'All about Me'. His clearly said that he loves to listen to music, likes singing, playing t-ball with his team, his family, his favorite food is tamales, and play cars with Kevin, and has pictures of him with his family, sitting with his sister, dressed as a cop, last Halloween with Kate and Kevin, and at the park with his dad.

Kevin sat up and looks up at his. "I know, unfortunately Rick and I have blue eyes." His poster is blue with thunderbolts and pictures of him and his family, with a family dog, with Kate and Javier, dressed as a cowboy, on the piano, and on his bike. The words above read, 'All About Me', showed that he's 5 years old, has brown hair, blue eyes, his birthday is July, his sisters Karen and Stacey, his parents are Ian and Julie, has a dog name Oliver, his favorite color is blue, and favorite food is pizza.

"I'm just glad to know you guys well." Rick slip his hand into Kate's as he glances at his red, white and blue poster with the words 'All About Rick' and some pictures of him and his mother, on his trip to Disneyland, dressed as Batman, him as a baby, at the theater, and on the walk of fame, with some info which says he's 5 years old, his height, has brown hair, blue eyes, his mother Martha Rogers, his nickname, his full name 'Richard Alexander Rogers', birthdates 'April 1st', his favorite thing is to read, favorite food is cheeseburger, and his favorite color is blue and purple.

-Halloween-

Halloween comes, and Rick came to school, wearing a knight costume and holding a toy sword.

"Kate, over here!" He wave at Kate, who was running towards him, dressed in a purple, green, and orange dress, black Mary Janes, and wearing a witch hat with a purple ribbon on it.

"Hey, Rick. I love your costume."

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself."

"Thanks. So, where are Kevin, Javier, and Lanie?"

"Well, their bus hasn't come yet."

They were about head inside when the school bus came by.

"Come on, you two." Fairy princess Lanie came out, wearing pink wings, a white bodysuit, purple tutu skirt, a sliver tiara, gloves and a wand.

Firefighter Kevin and Vampire Javier jump off, chasing each other until Kate step in between.

"That's enough, you two."

Fixing his hat, Kevin stood behind Rick. "Not my fault, he tried to bite me." Out of nowhere, Javier came by from behind and hisses, causing him to scream.

"Gotcha!" Javier laugh, showing his fangs as Karen and Stacey came up.

Karen, dressed as a gypsy, gives Kevin a hug. "Relax, Kevin. It's a harmless Halloween trick."

"I love your fangs, Javi, as much as I love your costumes. You look so cute." Cheerleader Stacey looks around.

"Come on, guys. They want us inside." Kate climbs up the stairs.

-inside the class-

Inside their classroom, there were black, purple, orange and white balloons tied to the chairs and desks, a pumpkin piñata on the table next to the treat table, favors next to the trick or treat bags, and glow sticks and wands on Sister Jaclyn's desk.

"When do we start?" Lanie grabs her bag as Kate grabs for hers.

"Later, right after the Halloween carnival."

Both girls took their friends' bags and hand them to Rick, Kevin and Javier.

"So, where do you guys go for trick or treating?" Rick asked as he takes his bag.

"First, we go to our buildings, and then our moms take us to Westchester."

"Really? When I used to live in Paterson, I go down my neighborhood where it's all decorated and they gave out great treats beside candy." Lanie adjust her wings.

Kate, Rick, Kevin and Javier look at her in amazed. "Really?"

"Yeah."

Kevin takes off his firefighter hat. "They have something like that in Westchester. You guys wanna come?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I don't know." Rick paused for a moment.

Javier looks at him. "Why? You have plans?"

"Um, no. Back in L.A., there was a Halloween parade down Sunset Blvd. to the Grove shopping center and there was a costume contest. I had a nanny who used to take me there before I moved."

"Oh, there's a parade at Bronxville that goes all the way to Scarsdale and they handed out prizes for best contest." Kate replied. "You should come. It'll be fun."

"Okay, I'm sure my mom won't mind." Rick gets up from the carpet. "She just hired a nanny since we moved and I heard she gets paid extra for Halloween."

"Okay, students, time to head to the carnival." Sister Jaclyn, dressed as a genie, stood by the door as the class got up.

-at the carnival-

"Come on, Stacey. I wanna take the kids to the haunted house." Karen argued.

Stacey shook her head. "No way, it's too scary for them. Mom would kill us if we take them there."

"How long are they gonna fight like this?" Lanie look at Kevin, who was humiliated.

"I don't know."

Rick look at a huge black house as kids run out, screaming. "What does this haunted house even look like?"

"I don't know. I never been there and I never will." Javier looks a bit frightened.

Karen came by. "Come on, kids. I'm taking you to the haunted house."

"What?" Kate, Kevin, Javier, Rick and Lanie look shocked.

"Karen, are you crazy?"

"Look, Stacey won't agree with me, so I'm going against her and taking you with me."

-inside the haunted house-

Inside the haunted house, there were flashing lights and spooky sounds coming from the walls. Kevin, Kate, Rick, Javier and Lanie begin walking around, hand in hand.

"I don't even like scary stuff. Why would they even have a haunted house at carnival?" Lanie look around.

"They probably think it will bring the spirit of Halloween to guests." Kate gripping to Rick's arm.

Rick rubs Kate's hand with his thumb. "What spirit? Did you see how scared the other kids were, coming out of here? How is this Halloween attraction?"

An owl hoot made Lanie gasp and Javier place his arm around her.

"There is nothing in here to bring the spirit of Halloween. It's creepy."

As they walk around, creepy organ music play when suddenly something caught Javier's cape.

"Aah! My cape's caught!" Lanie unhook his cape just as Kevin step into some cobwebs.

"Ugh! I can't believe Karen drags us into this place."

"She should've listened to Stacey."

"Guys, can we just get out of here before something bad happens?" Kate starts biting her nails.

Rick spots a scary clown at the corner. "Trust me, Kevin. Karen's gonna be busted."

"Worse, guys. My mom's gonna ground her."

Suddenly, a loud bang spooks them as Javier and Lanie cling to each other and Kevin and Rick jump.

"What was that?!" Lanie hid her face in Javier's chest.

Rick look around. "Guys, where's Kate?"

All of a sudden, they hear a girl sniffling and four heads turn to find Kate crouch down, crying.

"Kate, you okay?" Rick place his hand her shoulder.

"No. I want to leave this scary place now. I'm so scared."

Kevin starts to back up. "Can we please get out of here?

"Yeah, let's go." Rick helps Kate up and hugs her close.

But just as they turn to leave, the clown Rick saw suddenly turn and spook them, making them scream and ran as it laugh.

Kevin hears an evil laugh as they stop. "Javi, is that you?"

"No, I would never make that scary laugh."

A flock of bats fall from the ceiling, making Javier and Rick let out a girly scream.

"Please tell me you didn't hear that." Kate, Kevin and Lanie nod their heads.

When they reached another hallway, a coffin opens up and pops out a corpse, making them jump.

"Okay, that scared me!"

"Let's go."

As they head towards an exit, five droplets of blood land on their faces.

"Hey, did you guys felt something?" Rick touches his face as did Kate, Kevin, Javier and Lanie.

"Yeah."

All five slowly turn and look up to see a bunch of limbs hanging from the ceiling.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Kate, Rick, Kevin, Javier and Lanie ran as fast as they could.

"What is that?!" Kevin pointed at the ceiling.

Rick panted. "I don't know, but I'm not going back there."

Javier turns to see two different paths. "Oh, no. which way do we go?"

Lanie looks towards the left. "How about this way? Will this work?"

Kate, Rick, Javier and Kevin gasp behind her.

"Lanie?" Kate hides behind Rick.

"What?"

Behind her was a murderous killer clown with a chainsaw.

"Run!"

The five of them ran the other direction as the killer clown follows when suddenly a trapdoor opens up, causing them to fall on a slide.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

They landed in a nest of fake snakes.

"I'm not having a good Halloween." Kate climbs out.

Rick follows and spots a way. "I see an exit."

Javier climbs out and pulls Lanie when Kevin's foot gets caught on something.

"Guys, something's got me! I'm stuck!"

Rick grabs Kevin's hand as Javier grabs his other hand and Kate and Lanie grab a hold on them.

"Okay, on 3 we pull him out. Ready?" Javier calls out as Kate, Rick and Lanie nodded. "1…2…3!"

Afterwards, Kevin was pulled free out of the pit.

"Come on. The last thing we need is more scary stuff." Lanie started walking.

Kate adjusts her hat. "I hope that's the last of it."

Javier notice Kevin stops short and look completely scared. "Kevin, you okay?"

Rick spun around. "There's nothing around here."

"Then, how do you explain _that_?!" Kevin pointed out to an army of sinister skeletons clambering up through a gaping hole in the wall, floor and windows, one holding an axe.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Rick, Kate, Kevin, Javier and Lanie ran out of the haunted house, screaming for their lives.

"I told you the haunted house was a bad idea." Stacey sees Karen coming out.

Still screaming, Rick, Kevin, Javier, Kate and Lanie continued running past two students, dressed as a pirate and a Greek goddess.

"I told her that house was too scary."

-in the hallway-

At the corner of a hallway, Kate, Rick, Kevin, Javier and Lanie stop to catch their breath.

"That was the worst haunted house I ever been." Javier was hyperventilating.

"I'm never going back in there again!" Lanie look scared and Javier gave her a hug.

Kate hid her face and starts crying. "This is the worst Halloween ever!"

"Whose big idea to have a haunted house to scare little kids like that?" Rick wraps his arm around Kate and patted her arm.

"Kids? Are you in here?"

Kate, Rick, Javier and Lanie look up to see Sister Abigail, dressed as a butterfly. Kevin, however, suddenly passes out.

"Kevin?" Lanie rushes over to him.

"What's wrong with him?" Rick tries to wake him up.

"He's scared of nuns." Javier replied as Kate nodded.

Sister Abigail stroke Kevin's face and picks him. "He doesn't have to worry. The nuns in this school are very nice. Come on, I'll take you to your class."

-back outside-

Back at the carnival, the haunted house had been shut down, and costumed students stood in front of game booths, rides and snack carts, watching the teachers takes the high seat.

"Someone mind telling me or anyone else who is responsible for this?"

Looking around, a couple of students step forward.

"Well, the haunted house wasn't supposed to…"

"But then Courtney, Audrey and Brittney think it was a good idea to bring the little…"

"And we told them we can't because it was too scary for them and…"

Sister Jaclyn raises a hand to silence the crowd. "Hold on, children. One at a time."

"Okay, so someone decided to scare the little kids by bringing them in the haunted house and…"

"And then we disagree because it was too scary for them and we wanted to…"

Just then, some more students interrupted them.

"Oh, boo hoo. Come on, don't blame it on us."

"Hey! You're the one who came up with idea, Brittney!"

"And _you're_, like, Miss Calamity?"

"Why? Because of your prank, all we got were a couple of five kindergarteners, two pre-kindergarteners, three first graders and a second grader!"

Soon, the students began arguing until one of the teachers, dressed as a doctor, put two fingers in her mouth and whistle.

"Children, please. Can someone just tell us why there are kids screaming and crying?"

Inhaling a deep breath, Stacey raised her hand slowly.

"Stacey?"

"Well, I don't get anyone in trouble, but…" She gestures one of the teachers to her and whisper in her ear. "My sister Karen and some other students, Brittney, Courtney, Audrey, and Lindsay, brought my brother, his friends, and couple of little kids to the haunted house, and she didn't listen to me."

"Okay, well, we want you kids to grab your treats and prizes and head back to your classrooms."

Stacey picks her stuff bear in a fairy costume and pumpkin shaped cookie and heads inside when a classmate, dressed as a cat, came up to her.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Don't feel bad. What they did was wrong."

-outside the office-

As they head inside, Karen and four other girls, dressed as an academy actress, a vampiress, a renaissance queen and a devil, stood by the wall.

"This is ridiculous!"

"I can't believe your sister rat us out! I'm so dead."

"You're dead? My mom's gonna ground me for life."

"Come on, Karen. I didn't hear her say our names."

One of the teachers, dressed as a cowgirl, came by to them.

"I think some of us had heard enough. You four can spend the rest of the day in Father Francis's office.

"You were saying?" Karen looks at the girls.

"Okay, maybe she did say our names."

"She wasn't kidding about the little snitch."

"Come on, girls."

Back in their classroom, Kevin wakes up to see Kate, Rick, Javier and Lanie looking down at him.

"Hey, how you feeling?"

"Uh, a little daze. Where are we?"

"In our class. Sister Abigail brought you here."

"And she ensures us that the nuns here are nice."

Sister Abigail kneels down.

"Hey, remember me?"

Kevin smiles and gives her a hug. "Hey, thanks for bringing us here. Have you met Lanie and Rick?"

"I have, and I saw your 'All about Me' posters. It feels like I got to know you all."

A knock on the door has them turn to see Sister Jaclyn and the rest of the class in the room.

"Hey, thanks for watching them."

"No problem. I notice they went inside and spot them in the hallway."

After the kids wave goodbye to Sister Abigail, the class fall party begins.

-after school at night-

As they head to Westchester, the kids look at the decorated houses in the neighborhood.

"Whoa! Wow!"

"Everything about Westchester is beautiful." Stacey grips Kevin's hand as they pull up to a decorated neighborhood. "Look, the parade's almost starting."

There were princesses, scientists, mermaids, pop stars and all kinds of costumed kids! As Stacey, Kevin, Kate, Rick, Javier and Lanie join the parade, the music begin to play. Everyone had fun posing for the judges for Best Costume.

"Okay, this year's Best Costume contest has five winners. And the winner for Best Costume is…Kevin Ryan!" announces one of the judges.

"You did it, brother!" Stacey gives Kevin a hug as he receives a blue ribbon.

The winner for Scariest Costume is…Javier Esposito!" another judge hands a ribbon to Javier. "The winner for Prettiest Costume is…Lanie Parish!"

"The winner for Most Original Costume is…Richard Rogers!" broadcast the third judge. "The winner for Cutest Costume is…Kate Beckett!"

"And we're not done yet. The winner for Most Boo-tiful Costume is…Stacey Ryan!"

Javier, Lanie, Rick and Kate cheer as Kevin plant a kiss on Stacey.

"I can't believe we won!" Stacey smiles as Rick, Kate, Kevin, Javier and Lanie high-five each other.

-at a neighborhood-

"Come on, you guys. Let's gets some treats!" Stacey yells as they stop at the first house.

"Trick or Treat!"

"Aw, Kevin, Kate, Javier and Stacey, you look very spook-tacular." The owner of the house in her teens, dressed as a disco diva, glanced. "And I see you brought some friends. Here you go some sweet treats!"

"Thanks, happy Halloween!" Kate squeals. "I don't know how this Halloween can get any better!"

-after trick or treat-

After an hour of treats, the kids headed back to the city.

"Thanks for taking us to Westchester." Lanie looks at Kate, Javier and Kevin.

Rick exclaims. "That made me felt better after the Halloween carnival, well, besides the class party."

"No problem." Kate, Javier and Kevin smile.

"Hey, look at the neighborhood!" Stacey pointed out the decorations.

Just then, the car stops in front of a decorated apartment.

"Rick, is that your house?" Javier turns to Rick, confused.

"Yeah, why is it so?" rick wondered as he and his friends got out.

"Let's check it out!" Stacey holds Kevin's hand.

Kevin looks up to their mom. "Mom, why are we here?"

"Hmm, I don't know." Julie, dressed as a queen, turns to Beckett's mom, dressed as a 60s hippie, and both smile with a twinkle in their eyes as they head inside.

"Is it spooky?" Lanie and Kate look at each other.

When they got to Rick's floor, they walk down the hallway when suddenly the door opens – and they see a ladybug!

-after awhile-

Luckily, it stops because it grabs a hold of Javier's pant leg. It was his sister, Maria Camille, who is dressed as a ladybug as he picks her up.

"_Hola, hermanita_!" he gives her a kiss as she laughed.

"Oh, there you are!" Teresa calls out. She is dressed as a flapper. "Thanks goodness you got her!"

"_Mamá__, __¿qué está pasando?_"

"Trust me, son. You'll see."

They head towards the door when…

"Surprise!" Rick's mom, Martha Rogers, dressed as a fortune-teller, shouts. "You're just in time for the Halloween party-come on in!"

"Cool!" the kids shout at once.

Kate grabs a hold of Rick's hand. "This is the best Halloween ever!"

"How awesome is this, first a class party, then a parade, next we won a contest, then trick or treating, and now a Halloween party?" Lanie links her arm around Javier's.

Kevin holds Stacey's hand. "This is way awesome!"

"I know. This is so cool!" Javier holds up Maria Camille.

"What more could we want?" Rick places an arm around Kevin.

"Trust me, guys." Stacey looks at them with a smile. "This Halloween has been full of tricks and treats!"


	4. Broken News and Valentine's Day

After New Year's, things weren't okay for Javier and his sister Maria Camille.

"Hey, _hermana_." Javier gently rocks his sister, who was fussing. "It's okay. I don't understand why _papi _left."

A month ago, their parents, Antonio and Teresa, had started fighting while the kids were asleep, and all of a sudden, they announce that they're not gonna be living together anymore. Javier was so upset that he ran into his room and started to cry. Two weeks later, after their dad left, Javier planed to run away from home to a nearby park with his sister.

"I can't believe Dad's gone. _Es realmente malo__que se ha ido__, __pero ¿por qué__?_ _no sé__por qué__mamá y papá__no viven juntos_."

Suddenly, he rose to the sound of sniffling. Javier put Maria Camille in her stroller, pushes her to a bush and saw huddle to the wall of a bridge is Lanie. She was crying like someone hurt her pretty bad. And her face was hidden in her knees.

"Lanie? Is that you?" Javier got down. "What are you doing here? Are you ok?"

Lanie didn't answer.

"Are you sick or something?" Javier pull Maria Camille as Lanie shook her head. "Please, Lanie. Can you tell me what's wrong?"

Without lifting her head, Lanie suddenly blurted out. "It's my mom. She's…she's…"

Javier blinked as he listens. "Your mom what?"

"I was coming home and I saw a car that wasn't my daddy's. So, I went inside to get ready for my dance class and I…I saw my mom and someone who's not my dad in their room."

"What?" Javier gasps and gave Lanie a hug. "Do you know why?"

Lanie slowly grab Javier's arm as she sobbed. "No, but I went into my room, grab my dance bag, stuff and ran out just as she came out, saw me reach the door and grab my arm. She said where I was going, I told her far away from her, she didn't love Daddy, me or the baby, she was also hurting my brother or sister with that bad stuff Daddy told me and she slap me." She raised her head and Javier gasp. There was a red mark on her face.

"Lanie, I'm sorry."

"Yeah. What about you? Kevin, Rick, Kate and I haven't seen you in days."

Sadly, Javier looks at Lanie. "The truth is my dad left us a month ago."

"What?"

"My mom told me and Maria Camille that he went out and wasn't coming back."

"I didn't know."

"Yeah."

After the conversation, Javier and Lanie gave each other a hug as the two began to cry.

-later in the day-

Moments later, as Javier, Lanie and Maria Camille are asleep, there were police sirens and the two five year olds didn't wake up until they were suddenly in the break room of a police precinct.

"Lanie, you awake?" Javier opens his eyes.

Lanie gets up. "Yeah. Where are we?" she and Javier look around.

"Good morning, kids." Lanie and Javier turn around to see a middle age man dressed in a suit. "I'm detective Daniel Lopez. You're in the 54th precinct."

"Why?"

Detective Lopez explained how a dog walker saw them sleeping under the bridge and call the police.

"Where's my sister?"

"She's with my partner. The poor thing was asleep with you two when we found you." Lopez hands them two cups of hot chocolate.

Just then, Teresa comes in with a medium build man, dressed in a winter coat.

"Oh my God! Javier!" Teresa sees her son.

"Mom!" Javier hugs his mom.

"Daddy!" Lanie runs over to the man with tears in her eyes.

"Oh. Thank you for finding them." Teresa looks at the detective.

"No problem. They were probably running away from home."

Teresa looks sadly at her son. "Javi, why don't you and Lanie go find your sister?"

"okay." Javier takes Lanie's hand and walks out.

"This is probably because of me. I just got a divorce last month and it's probably affecting him." Teresa starts to cry.

"Wow. I don't know why Lanie didn't wait for me to take her to her dance class." The man looks at her, remorsefully.

"Well, maybe it's better…" Lopez was interrupted by Arlene and the man Lanie saw bursting in.

"Where is she?" Arlene demanded. "Where's Lanie?"

Lanie suddenly hid behind Javier. "That's him. That's the man I saw with my mom."

"_Mamá,__¿qué está pasando__?_" Javier carries Maria Camille in his arms.

Teresa carefully takes her daughter. "I don't know, sweetie."

"Arlene, who the hell is this?" the man looks at the man behind his wife.

"Why do you wanna know?"

Lanie couldn't take it anymore. "Daddy, I run away because I saw Mommy in your room with him."

"What?"

"Why you little bitch!" Arlene grabs Lanie by her as she screams.

The man grabs Lanie. "Arlene, get off her!"

The man, who looks like a cholo in his 20s-30s, steps from behind Arlene. "What's your problem, man?"

"You stay outta this, you son of a bitch?" the man pushes the man back.

"Lanie!" Javier grabs Lanie before Arlene kicks him to the floor.

Teresa gets up furiously. "Hey! Don't touch my son, bitch!"

Lopez and a dozen officers break up the fight, causing Lanie to run to her father and Teresa goes to her son's aid.

"Lopez?" a man in his 20s, came up with the kids' backpacks. "I found these in the little girl's bag in a baggie."

Lopez takes the baggie and inside was white cocaine and an empty beer can.

"Daddy?" Lanie looks at her daddy. "I found those when I was cleaning the house last week."

"Sweetie, why don't you go with your friend and his mom?" the man hands Lanie to Teresa.

"Sir?" Javier gets up. "She slapped Lanie."

Teresa escorts the kids to the workroom as two officers followed.

"You slapped our daughter, use drugs and all of sudden, you two-timing me?"

"Oh, come on. It meant nothing." Arlene folded her arms.

"You have been cheating on me all this time?"

"Don't be like that. This meant nothing to this family."

The man shook his head. "You are a terrible mother, wife and a role model to our daughter."

In the workroom, both Javier and Lanie got check out by the Medical Examiner.

"The swelling should go down. In the meantime, you're okay." She said, placing an icepack to Lanie's face.

"How's my son?" Teresa wonders, feeding Maria Camille.

"Well, he got a dislocated shoulder and a broken rib, but he'll be fine."

"_Lo__siento mamá__._"_  
><em>"_no.__soy yo__quien lo siente__._" Teresa kisses her son.

Outside, a couple of officers surround Arlene.

"What's going on?"

Lanie looks out. "My mom. What's wrong with her?"

"She is having the baby."

-in the hospital waiting room-

At the hospital, Teresa and Lanie's family are in the waiting room.

"Where's Daddy?" Lanie looks at her grandmother, who was reading to her.

"He'll be out."

Just then, Javier comes out with a blue cast in a sling.

"Guess what?" Javier sat down.

Lanie looks at him. "What?"

Javier gave her a smile. "You have a brother."

"It's a boy?" Lanie surprised as her family cheered.

"Yeah, but he's…"

"What?"

"He's sick. Why?"

Teresa placed an arm around him. "He's not feeling good, but he's gonna be fine."

"So, can I see him?"

"Let's wait for your daddy."

-at the nicu-

After the wait, Lanie's daddy took her and the family to see the baby, who's in the nicu.

"Oh, he's beautiful." Lanie hugs her daddy.

Just then, the Medical Examiner came out.

"Good news." Lanie's family looks up. "He's perfectly healthy."

Lanie and her family cheer in joy and excitement.

-back in the waiting room-

A couple of officers came to see Teresa and Javier.

"Hey, buddy." Lopez shakes Javier's hand. "How you feeling?"

"Okay, Lanie got a baby brother."

"Well, this is for your family and hers." The officer hands him a get well teddy bear.

"Hey." Lanie came back with her grandmother as the officer hands her a stuffed teddy bear. "Thank you…"

"Call me, Detective Gonzalez."

-near the room-

"Hey, little guy." Lanie's dad cradles the baby in his arms.

"Hey. Congratulations with your new baby." Lopez and Gonzalez catch up to him.

"Thank you."

In the hospital room, Arlene and the man look out the window.

"Where's my baby?" Arlene said, impatiently.

"I don't want her near my son."

The man looks in the hallway. "Hey, buddy! The lady wants to see her child."

"I'm not letting you laid a finger on him or Lanie."

"I will not have you take my baby away from me." Arlene lunges out.

"Get her away from me." Lanie's dad looks at Lopez and Gonzalez and the two detectives walk in and arrest the two.

-back at the waiting room-

Javier plays with Maria Camille as Lanie sat down.

"What's his name?" he asked.

Lanie tilt her head to thinks. "I don't know."

Teresa came back. "So, I talked to two officers and they suggest that you kids could come to special therapy if you kids want." Lanie and Javier look at each other and nodded.

"I don't want to go home." Lanie looks at her mom being escorted by officers.

Worried, Javier looks at his mom. "Is it okay if she stays with us?"

"Well, I don't know, but she can come with you to your grandmother's." Teresa caresses his cheek.

Just then, Lanie's dad comes back with the baby.

"Say hello to your sister, Joseph." He hands her to Lanie.

"So, his name's Joseph?"

"Yes. Here's his birth certificate."

Teresa looks at it. The baby's name is Joseph Edward Parish. "You're Tyler, right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm Teresa."

"Nice to meet you."

The two grownups got up to talk as Javier and Lanie look at their little siblings.

-back to school Valentine's day-

Back at school on Valentine's Day, Javier and Lanie looks at each other. The night before Lanie slept over with Javier and Maria Camille at his grandmother's while her dad stay with the baby at the hospital. Today, she had dropped them off.

"You ready?" Javier held Lanie's hand and she nodded.

When they got in, Kevin, Rick and Kate look up.

"Javier! Lanie!" they got up and gave their friends a hug as their class cheer.

"How's your baby brother?" Rick asked.

Lanie smiled. "He's okay. Thanks."

Sister Jaclyn claps her hands. "Welcome back, you two. Come on, kids."

Later on, the class valentine's day party went pretty well. The kids made valentines and hand them out, had treats and sign a get well card.

"Kate?" Rick came up to her. "Happy Valentine's day."

"Wow. Rick, these are beautiful." Kate takes a card with two faux roses attaches to it. "I got something for you too." She hands him a card with two Hershey kisses on it.

"Thanks." Rick takes one of the kisses and gives it to Kate and she smiles.

Kevin hands out two cards to Lanie and Javier. "Here you go guys."

"Thanks, Kevin."

"I got something for you too." Javier passes him a card.

"thanks." Kevin smiled.

"Can you hand out these to Rick and Kate?" lanie hands him two cards.

"sure." Kevin heads towards Rick and Kate.

Lanie and Javier almost grab a sugar cookie and nearly blush.

"Sorry."

"Sorry."

The two of them start to laugh.

"here." Javier takes the cookie, breaks it in half and gives it to Lanie.

"Thanks, Javi." Lanie plants a kiss on Javier as he smile.

"You're welcome."

Soon after, Rick, Kate and Kevin came by and the five of them spend the entire party together as friends.


End file.
